


Idealize

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Broken Edge Deleted, Extended and Missing Scenes [16]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, post-proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which, after Poe's proposal, Poe and Ben share a moment together.





	Idealize

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for tiptoe39's list of cuddling prompts on Tumblr. Figured I'd write the post-proposal one, as I wanted to write a missing scene for The Broken Edge.

  
They had been good as bonded in that kitchen when Poe had gotten down on one knee and proposed, and in the bed they now shared, they were good as married. They weren’t going to be joined by a holy man until a later date, but in this bed, in his heart, Ben already felt married. With his arms around Poe, a ring on his finger, Ben knew that he already felt as if they were husbands.

  
Husbands. Even the thought was electrifying. Even the idea made him want to tell everyone. And yet –

  
Poe stirred. “Ben?” He looked up at his now-fiancé. “Are you doing all right?”

  
“What if they start talking?” Ben said. “The Order? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m not going back on it, but – ”

  
Poe kissed him. “Ben,” he said. “I know. As for what the Order thinks…well, they’re a bunch of beings who think they know everything when they really, really don’t.”

  
“You really think so?”

  
“I know it,” Poe said. “Everything I saw of them…they seem to just be devoted to grinding you down. They might love to make you feel like nothing, Ben, but they’re wrong. You’re something. You’re more than something, actually. You’re amazing.”

  
And Ben, in that moment, could believe it. There was something about the way that Poe said those things where he could believe it. Maybe Poe was a little biased; maybe there was a filter through which those in love saw their beloved, where everything was perfect and their flaws were just tiny details that added character. Tiny details, like a scar or a freckle. Flaws that seemed enormous and unlovable seeming more like quirks. And Ben…thinking about it that way, he could almost believe it.

  
“You’re too good to me, Poe.”

  
“It’s the truth.” And maybe to someone in love, that filter seemed as obvious as the color of a Naboo sky. It was truth, inescapable fact, and it couldn’t be changed. “You are a good person. A wonderful person. And I’m so stanging happy I’m marrying you.”

  
Ben found himself drawing Poe closer into his embrace, vowing to never let Poe go. They were going to eventually stand before one another saying their vows, but this was Ben’s first.

  
He was never going to let Poe go.

  
“We’re going to have to tell everyone else,” Ben said. “Dad…Dad won’t mind. Dad’s going to be happy that you’re good as a Solo now.” Assuming Poe took the Solo name. Or would Ben take the Dameron name? Ben Solo-Dameron definitely wouldn’t sound bad; it had a ring to it.

  
“And your mom…”

  
Ben faltered. His mother had accepted his relationship with Poe, but it didn’t mean she liked it necessarily. There always was a sort of subtle disapproval that hovered between them like an invisible wall.

  
“I don’t know.” Ben said. “She still has some issues with both of us. Maybe she’ll come around?”

  
“She’ll see in time, Ben. I know it. In fact,” Poe said, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

  
“Yeah.” For now, they were in this bed, and Ben looked forward to when they were officially married. Even the idea was electrifying. Calling himself Poe’s husband, openly, regardless of what the Order thought. Waking up next to Poe every day, knowing that they were both bonded, both married. Just to name two. “We will.”

  
They fell asleep in the other’s arms. They would cross the matter of the wedding bridge when they got to it, but for now, they were good as married, both of them, in this bed.


End file.
